Talk:Spherae/@comment-25065826-20141002171457/@comment-24796133-20141005223453
I awaken in a midst of rumble. my legs are trapped under the collapsed ceiling and i strain to pull them out. I start to systematically heal my body, but it takes time. Almost everything is damaged or broken so I lay there for several minutes correcting evberything, rebuilding my strength. I see a singe mark on the floor where Syphon sttod before the blast. I knew he was crazy but this was extreme for him, commiting suicide to try and kill me. I rise to my feet and notice my ring is still glowing red. I'll keep the laser power as long as I can, this is the last remnant of it after all. I look round to see Wulfrum digging himself out as well, Castor in his grasp clearly unconscious. Wulfrum is almost invulnerable when in wolf form, and he appears to be in one piece. I'll check soon if he is alright, but my attention has been grabbed by Castor. His hair has been half burnt off by the blast and I've seen something I never noticed before. Theres a small spherical metallic object on the right hand side of his head. It's been injected through his skull and into his brain. What is it? Wulfrum has seen it too and before even asking me grips onto it and yanks it out of Castor's skull. I gasp in shock at his reaction but trust him to now what he's doing. The removal of the chip has woken Castor, and he looks round at the two of us, dazed. "Brok? Wulfrum? What... whats happening... where am i?" He's completely confused. This is a surprise. Wulfrum and I look at each other in disbelief. "What's the last thing you remember?" I ask him, making sure to put anger into my tone. Castor looks at me strangely. "I... I was with Malakai. Um... It's all foggy... I think he attacked me? Hit me in the head... I don't know what happened then. Where am I?" This is odd. "That was 5 years ago Castor," I say to him, and he just stares at me, not fully understanding what I just said. "You've got no memory of the last five years?" He shakes his head slowly. "We're in the underworld" I add, letting him digest the information. If Castor can't remember any of this, does that mean he's been controlled all this time? It would make sense... "Do we trust him?" Wulfrum asks. I'm very tempted to just knock Castor out and leave him here. But if there's a chance he's back to how he was years ago, I owe it to Hawk and others to help him. "We take him with us, but the first sign of get rid off him." Castor just stares at us. "Why are you guys saying this?? We're a team!" I snap. I grab him by the throat and almost shout at him: "Do you remember nothing?? How you betrayed us?? How you let us for dead?? How you've killed so many in the last years??" Castor looks genuinely frightened, and I turn to Wulfrum, letting Castor go. "He's telling the truth, I felt it." Wulfrum says, and I believe him. Whatever has happened to Castor, he was being controlled.